Network-enabled devices allow people to perform a variety of functions that were previously only performed by a multitude of separate devices. For example, using a network-enabled device, a user may stream media such as music and movies, shop for items or services online, or play video games, activities that previously required the use of a radio, television, in person shopping, or a video game console, respectively. Users today can leverage the more technologically advanced devices to accomplish a number of goals such as having a larger social online presence by being more active with social media sites. For example, a user may post or provide information about where they are, what they are doing, or images of themselves. As users share more information, they may grow more self-conscious of how they look or what they are wearing. However, in today's busy world, it is difficult for users to accurately gauge how certain outfits looked, when a particular outfit was worn, and what composed a particular outfit if they wish to recreate a particular look or style. Current technologies are limited in capabilities to allow a user to recreate a particular look or style and this can be detrimental to their sharing of information and their social activity.